


The Path We Chose

by TheTruthRemains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, Black!Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader Of Color - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: AU where S2 never happens because Frank Castle is outside New York living his best life. To be more specific he disappears after Punisher S1 only to contact Karen out of the blue to come see him.





	The Path We Chose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brown Sugar and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513864) by [captainafroelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf). 



Karen flipped the small note in-between her fingers as she scans the barren dirt road. Her phone lays on the passenger seat thrown away spouting u-turn for the tenth time now. The silence of the area was jarring, so use to the bustling sounds of cars and people. But even the change of scenery could not deter her from accepting the sudden invitation that was stuck in her window sill last week.

The note was from Frank Castle, the last person she expected to hear with his disappearance years ago. Their farewell was short and abrupt. Karen could still see his face covered in blood and the sting of her eyes from crying days after. She wondered where he was after his name was cleared. So when she found a crumpled note paper with nothing but a date, coordinates, and a scribbled signature she was quick to tell Foggy and Murdock that she’ll be taking a day off.

After vetting the coordinates to a rural area in New Jersey she packs light. It was a long drive, but Karen found herself in front of a forest green house with a large red barn on the side. After shooting Foggy her location she exits the car and opens the gate that surrounds the lot.

Looking around, the small house seems peaceful. Grass cut and watered while the pleasant sounds of bees and crickets indicate the flourishing of plants. She heads towards the modest house when someone shouts out to her. Turning towards the unknown voice she sees a small child chasing after a large black Pit Bull. Nervously holding her breath, she closes her eyes expecting to get bitten when she merely feels a rough tongue on her leg.

“Max, you can’t do that she’s a guest,” the young girl says hugging the dog by its neck. “I’m sorry he scared you.”

Karen laughs, “Its fine sweetie do you happen to know where I could find Frank Castle.”

The girl nods eagerly. “Dad," she shouts. "Someone is here to see you!”

Karen’s eyes widen, did she say dad?

Frank leisurely walks towards the three with a soft smile on his face. “Page you got the note.”

She doesn’t respond to busy looking between the small girl and Frank. The girl’s skin was a warm orange-brown her cheeks littered with freckles. Her hair was black, tied up in two puffs with barrettes. But her nose and eyes reminded Karen of Frank.

Bending down he gently places a hand on his daughter’s head. “Sweetie say hi to your dad’s old friend Karen Page.”

The girl holds out her hand and Karen shakes it. “My name is Mahalia Castle and I like to read.”

“What’s your favorite book?”

She seemed to visibly glow at the question smiling from cheek to cheek. “Myself and the bright fish!”

Karen raises a puzzled brow towards Frank earning a chuckle. “She means All by Myself and that Rainbow Fish story. My wife has a couple of books from when she was kid Lia here loves to read those two.”

“I can help dad trim a tree and help mom frost a cake,” Mahalia cheers hugging Max who was now licking her face.

“Alright, sweetie why don’t you take Max and play a little while Dad talks to his friend.” Mahalia nods and runs off while Max nudges Franks hand with his nose and follows behind her.

“You have a daughter.”

“That I do.”

“Age?”

“Three.”

Karen nods and falls silent, watching the small girl run after Max.

Frank folds his arms eyes following his daughter closely, “So how’s Matt? Still being high and mighty.”

“He’s taking it slow now. Fisk is in jail and staying there for once. And now since we have a firm we don’t really have much time on our hands for anything else.” There was an odd sense of peace now in Hell's Kitchen with Fisk was no longer pulling the strings. Karen was sure that if it wasn't for his wife Fisk would still be a thorn in the city's side.

Frank turns to Karen surprised, “You guys reopened? Thought you were a reporter now.”

“I still am just not full-time.” Shrugging she continues, “I’m just happy Matt is finally taking care of himself now.”

“Your right about that. He was always one step away from death.”

Karen couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Frank stares at Karen searching for something and she stops laughing. "Did I say something wrong?"

“Nah just wondering if you and Matt finally hooked up.”

The bluntness of his answer catches her off guard. Karen coughs and her face turns red. “What do you even mean by that?”

“You're kidding right? You used to look at Matt like he was the best thing that ever happened to you.” There's no malice in his voice and Karen wonders how many other people saw through her facade.

“God don’t remind me,” Karen hides behind her hand. “We’re only good friends now, I promise.”

Frank shrugs, but he knows there’s something still there between the two. Feelings do not disappear with the amount of incidents they've been through. And he would be right, but some things are better left unsaid. “Speaking about relationships where’s your wife? I would love to meet her.”

“Probably reading if not sleeping she’s pretty tired after fixing the loose door on the barn.” Frank whistles and Max is quick to run to his side. “Mahalia come on we need to find ya mom.”

Frank walks towards the barn with Max trailing behind. Karen closely follows as Mahalia runs to her side, grabbing her hand. Karen smiles before taking her small hand in hers and gives it a small squeeze.

Frank stops at the side of the barn and Karen looks over him to see you laid on the side of the barn fast asleep. Max buries himself into your lap, but you don’t respond.

“She’s a deep sleeper.” Frank shakes your shoulder and you jump up. You squint at Frank before looking at Karen assessing the situation before attempting to stand. Slowing pushing Max off you try to slide up the wall, but lean forward instead. Frank is quick to catch you.

“I’m fine just got up too fast,” you walk towards Karen and extend a hand. “Nice to meet you, Karen Page, Frank told me a lot about you.”

Karen glances at Frank who looks away. While gently shaking your hand, she instantly notices the bright diamond ring on your finger, “I hope it’s only good things.”

You smile, “Frank here is a sweetheart he couldn’t even if he tried.” You pinch at Frank’s cheek, and he attempts to slap your hand away. Dodging his hand you pinch him again.

The more Karen looked at you the more she noticed where Mahalia took most of her looks. The way Mahalia smiled was a mirror verison of yours. You had acne scarring instead of freckles but your skin glowed like your daughter’s. Your hair was black and in small braids pulled back with a single large black band.

“I bet your hungry right? It’s almost dinnertime, come inside” You brush yourself off and head towards the house. Mahalia pulls away from Karen to run eagerly after Max, who was excitedly jumping around your legs.

Karen bites her lip nervously wondering if she should ask something that’s been troubling her after he promptly left her life.

“If you have something to say Page say it,” Frank murmurs.

“Do you think… If you had…if we had you know?"

"Probably”, Franks replies saving her the trouble of finishing the sentence.

While not surprised, she felt disappointed. What if this was supposed to be her future? Instead of working behind a desk, she would have her own comfy home with Frank. No one to hide from or chase. Just Frank and her with their own piece of heaven. But when she looks at Frank and sees the softness in his eye as he looks at your fleeting figure she knows this was the best outcome. Karen finally had the position she always wanted while Frank finally had the peace he always deserved.

You turn to pick up your daughter, holding her in your arms as you look at Karen, “Is there anything you can’t eat? Frank and Lia here caught some fish, and I was gonna stir-fry it.”

“Oh, that sounds delicious. I don’t have any allergies so its fine.”

Nodding you cautiously open the door letting Max and yourself slip through.

Frank stares at the doorway, causing Karen to grin. “You look so smitten.”

Frank blushes scratching his neck nervously, “Never thought my life would turn out like this ya know? In a grave sure, but remarried with a kid? Unimaginable.”

Karen placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m happy for you Frank.”

The smile Frank gives her melts her heart. “Thanks Karen I feel happy. But we better get inside, though she doesn’t like to keep guests waiting.”

Following Frank inside she pauses taking a quick glance around and breathes in deeply. This was definitely the best path for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to captainafroelf for inspiring this piece we need more poc fanfics


End file.
